


A Pretty Reasonable Guy Makes a Deal

by bondboy68



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, dark skinned cecil, non-blond cecil, pick your own kink!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos braids Cecil's hair while they gab about boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Reasonable Guy Makes a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is not yet earning it's E-rating and I need some help in doing so! If you are interested in helping, read through and then check out the note at the end.

“I mean, I think I’m a pretty reasonable guy. I gave him every opportunity to apologize or make amends.” 

“Mmhm.”

“It’s not that I’m holding a grudge or anything!”

“Mmhm…”

Cecil sighed and leaned back into the fingers in his hair. “I’m sorry. It all must sound so petty.” 

Carlos smiled and kissed the top of the man’s head. “Hold still or I’ll mess up.”

“Sorry.”

“Keep going with the story.” Carlos had a few bobby pins tucked into the corner of his mouth. Occasionally he would pluck one out and use it to secure a lock as he braided Cecil’s long, black hair. 

“You’re sure I’m not boring you?”

“Not at all.”

Cecil took a deep breath and jumped back into it. “Ok, so, anyway… He sees me across the store - _I know he sees me_ \- and just looks right away. Like I was a log or something! No hi, no how are you, no you’re looking well have you lost weight? Just completely ignored. It was infuriating.” 

“Well he probably thinks you hate him.”

“I do hate him,” Cecil replied quickly. Carlos chuckled softly. 

“Why would he want to talk to you if you hate him?” 

“Because it is polite!” 

“Keep still.”

“Sorry.” Cecil tired his best not to fidget, enjoying the gently pull and tug as Carlos’ skilled fingers coaxed his hair. “Where did you learn to do this?”

“Sister.”

“Ah.” He immediately imagined Carlos in a dress. The scientist secured the end with a tight hairband. 

“Done!” He snaked his hands under Cecil’s arms, wrapping his own arms around him. “Ok so you want to talk to Steve, but you want him to talk to you first.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.”

“But you got mad that he didn’t talk to you.” Carlos sighed, amused by Cecil’s illogical annoyances at his ex. “I had this ex once. Nalin. We got into a huge fight about something silly, I don’t even remember, and broke up and didn’t speak to each other for three months. The next semester we had a class together, and of course were paired up to be lab partners. I was so mad and decided that I would do the entire course without even speaking to him directly, which was actually a horrible idea and really bad science etiquette and would have probably ended in disaster very quickly. But I digress… Right after we were told to split up and start our first experiment, Nalin turned to me and said that he was sorry and that he hoped we would be friends again, and that he was really eager to work with me. I was really surprised, I expected him to be just as angry at me as I was at him. But he was the bigger man and we made up and things were really great.” Cecil let out a small huff and Carlos kissed his neck. “You should talk to him.”

“To Nalin?”

“No to Steve.” 

“I have nothing to say to Steve Carlsberg.” 

“Cecil.” The man turned around in his arms so that they faced each other, both kneeling on Cecil’s soft rug. “It’s a small town. You can’t glare and avoid him forever.” 

“Yes I can. I’m very good at avoiding things.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Ok, tell you what. Let’s invite him to dinner, you two can make up, catch up, talk, whatever.”

“Why would I want to do that!?” 

“Because,” Carlos smiled, leaning toward Cecil on his hands and knees. “I will be so impressed by how gracious and kind you’re being to somebody so horrible and rude and I just might not be able to control myself.” 

Cecil looked confused. “Really?”

“Really.” Carlos leaned forward, pressing his lips to Cecil’s neck. 

“One dinner?”

“An entire meal, yes.” 

Cecil narrowed his eyes. “But I can have sex with you anytime,” he said flippantly. 

Carlos was prepared for this. “Well, yeah, but I wasn’t thinking just sex…” He leaned forward and whispered into Cecil’s ear. The other man’s tanned skin grew hot and his eyes grew wide. 

“R-really?!”

Carlos grinned, leaning away. “Yep.”

Cecil’s heart was palpitating just at the _idea_ of…. “Deal!” 

“Wonderful. I’ll call Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have no idea what Carlos whispered to Cecil. All I know is; Cecil has a kink that they haven't yet tried and Carlos is willing to do it if it means Cecil will finally get over his grudge against Steve Carlsberg. Send me your thoughts on Cecil's kinks! The weirder the better, honestly, don't hold back. If I get a lot of good ones then I'll do as many of them as I can. I just wanted to write about Cecil having his hair braided and then this happened...


End file.
